Flip
Flip is the fifth episode of Survivor: Barbados. Story Camp The Pompano tribe returns to camp, and everything is calm. DAVID: I think we made the right choice. CORY: I know we did. We’re a strong group going into the next challenge. THALIA: And we seriously need to win the next challenge… pressure’s on. LOGAN: Alright guys, put your hands in! Pompano on 3… The five remaining tribe-members put their hands in the center. LOGAN: 1, 2, 3, Pompano! They throw their hands up, and the scene fades to a sunrise on the Amago beach. Lynette is sitting out in the ocean, washing her hair. Lynette Barclay Confessional: “The Double A and Amago Amigo's are still running parallel and I couldn't be happier.. I haven’t been found out, and no one has confronted me for being in these alliances and effectively working both sides.” From a distance, Andrew and Lee are seen talking on the beach. Alex sits alone, by the fire, eating some rice. Lynette Barclay Confessional: “At the merge , I'm definitely gonna plan to win competitions... and when I say win, I mean every single one. I need to ensure my finals in this game because I feel like I'm in such a great place with jury etc and immunity is a sure way that you do not need to throw anyone under the bus.. which is essentially my game plan for the end. I don't wanna make it all the way to the end of this game and come 2nd place to some floater. I've said it multiple times, and I'll say it again. I'm here to win, and I won't rest until I do just that.. So stay tuned, everyone!” Lynette walks back up to the beach, just as Alex starts to yell. ALEX: TRIBE MEETING EVERYONE! Everyone walks over, and Lee gives Andrew a strange glance. The tribe sits around the fire, and Alex stands up. ALEX: Alright, when the merge comes, we need to stay UNITED! We need to push Pompano into the ground. If we all stick together, we should be fine. Although I can’t dictate what you guys do, I don’t want to see anyone trying to go with Pompano. ANDREW: I feel the same way. ALEX: I’m just saying, it’s important for us to stick together, and we know that our loyalties lie with each other. Agreed? ALEC: Agreed… Lee Donald Confessional: “With that you have just sealed your fate Alex! Now I am 100% sure I will go to the end with Dono and not Alex. I don't need anyone trying to position themselves as the leader or making big speeches about how they brought the tribe together, that sort of shit is how you win the game. And I can't have someone else doing it! Sorry buddy, you did well.” Later, Alec and Alex are sitting on the beach, watching as Lynette and Lee talk with Andrew. ALEC: I feel like Lynette and Lee are in such a good spot on this tribe… ALEX: I know, right? ALEC: Do you ever feel like they’re just trying to play you, all the time? ALEX: Yeah, actually. ALEC: So… if we’re just being totally open here… have they formed an alliance with you? ALEX: You won’t tell anyone? ALEC: No, this conversation is totally private. ALEX: They aligned with Richie and I on Day 1, and we’ve just been sticking together since. ALEC: Fuck. They’re aligned with Andrew and I, on Day 1. Called us the “Amago Amigos”. ALEX: Are you kidding me? We were the “Amago Assassins”. They barely even changed the name of the alliance. ALEC: So they’ve had us wrapped around their fingers this whole time… ALEX: I guess so. Wow. I know I just made that big speech about tribal unity, but my blood isn’t exactly running “Amago Yellow” right now. ALEC: Me neither… dude, if we want a chance in this game, we have to fuck shit up at the merge. ALEX: We will, we will. 'Alec Jones Confessional: “Well, at this point, I haven't had to worry too much. But if David starts to be in danger, I'm probably going to have to talk the Amago Amigos into throwing the challenge, maybe. Immunity Challenge At the challenge, a huge course is seen; there are two massive ditches in the ground, with bridges over them. However, the bridges are missing planks. Past the two bridges are two large tables; everything is colored blue and yellow. RYAN: Come on in guys! The two tribes enter from either sides of the jungle, and Pompano looks noticeably small in numbers. Eventually, the two tribes reach their mats. RYAN: Amago getting a look at the new Pompano tribe… Sagar voted out at the last tribal council. Alec gives a look of shock, and Joe smiles. RYAN: Alright, let’s get to today’s challenge. Only THREE people from each tribe will be competing, meaning Pompano will sit two people out, and Amago will sit out three people. Two people from each tribe will race to grab planks, and alternating each time, they will build a bridge across the ditch. They MUST alternate, or else they will be forced to start over. The two bridges are seen, and planks are seen filling in the empty spaces of the bridge. RYAN: Once the bridge is assembled, the third member will race across and unscramble three sentences. Once each sentence is unscrambled correctly, that tribe will receive immunity. Everyone understand? The castaways nod. RYAN: Alright, I’ll give you guys a minute to strategize, and then we’ll get started. Instantly, Amago gets into a huddle. ALEC: Guys, I know this is going to sound crazy, but we need to throw this challenge. ANDREW: What? ALEC: I swear I can get David to flip at the merge, but he might be in trouble if Pompano loses. LEE: No. We don’t need someone to flip if we win. JOE: We’re not throwing this challenge. ALEC: I know we’re supposed to be a “tight six”, but that might not be the case. Getting someone to flip could save our asses at the merge. LYNETTE: We are not throwing a challenge. No. Meanwhile, Pompano is also in a small huddle. DAVID: Alright, I can do the puzzle part. CORY: I’ll run. THALIA: I can run with Cory, if that’s alright. DAVID: So Logan and Katherine, you guys are fine with sitting? LOGAN: Yeah, that’s fine. RYAN: Alright, who’s going to compete? ANDREW: I’m going to do the puzzle, Lee and Lynette are going to assemble the bridge. DAVID: I’m unscrambling, Cory and Thalia are running. RYAN: Alright, everyone take your spots. The six castaways take their spots on the mats. RYAN: Survivors ready… GO! Cory, Thalia, Lee, and Lynette take off, each carrying a plank. Cory and Thalia have a slight lead, but overall, it is very even. From the sidelines, both tribes cheer. DAVID: Keep it up, guys! You’re ahead of them! Soon enough, both pairs are on their last set of planks. Cory and Thalia slam down their planks, and David sprints across the bridge. A short moment later, Lynette and Lee place their planks, and Andrew runs to the table, beginning work on the puzzle. The first sentence is: very This pre-merge important. challenge final is immunity David is seen quickly re-wording the sentence, and Andrew is seen with sweat dripping down his forehead, as he quickly re-arranges each word. David comes up with “This final pre-merge immunity challenge is very important.” first. RYAN: David is correct! Move on to the next sentence! Andrew comes up with the same sentence a second later. RYAN: Andrew, move on! The next sentence is: tribes? even the numbers with Will merge David quickly arranges it to “Will the tribes merge with even numbers?”, and Andrew does the same. RYAN: Both are correct! Keep moving! The third sentence is: could immunity! my tribe for I win Andrew arranges it into “I could win immunity for my tribe!” first. RYAN: Andrew, move onto the fourth sentence! Thalia and Cory are seen looking on with nervous faces. Lynette and Lee scream and cheer from the sidelines. David switches two words, and reaches the correct sentence. RYAN: Correct! Move on! The final sentence is: am by immunity win puzzle I completing to final about the Both men move the words quickly, trying to find the right combination. Andrew’s eyes are locked on the sentence, and David is grimacing as he tries to figure out the correct sentence. Finally, Andrew begins to throw his sentence together. ANDREW: I’ve got it, I’ve got it! RYAN: ANDREW IS CORRECT! RUN BACK TO YOUR MAT! Andrew sprints back across the bridge, and leaps into the arms of Lynette and Lee. RYAN: AMAGO WINS IMMUNITY! The Amago tribe hugs and cheers. David walks back to his tribe looking disappointed. DAVID: Ugh, I panicked. CORY: It’s alright, man, it’s alright. RYAN: Congratulations Amago, once again, you have earned immunity. Ryan hands Andrew the immunity statue. RYAN: Enjoy the night off, and head on out. Pompano, for the fourth time in a row, you will be headed to tribal council, where another member of your tribe will be eliminated from the game. You’ve got some time to figure out who that’ll be, head back to camp. I’ve got nothing for you. Both tribes are seen walking off. Alex and Lynette are smiling towards each other, and Cory is shaking his head. Camp Back at camp, the game starts immediately. David pulls aside Thalia, Cory, and Logan, while Katherine sits in the shelter. DAVID: Let’s just make this an easy vote and get rid of Katherine. Seriously, she was supposed to go home after Ronnie, let’s just finish this. CORY: Agreed… no need to make this a stressful night. Besides, I don’t trust her for a merge scenario. LOGAN: I’m down. Thalia nods, but says nothing, carefully watching the other three. DAVID: Alright, so it’s Katherine. Done deal. CORY: Done. I’m sure Katherine will try to campaign, but as long as we stick together, we’re fine. Katherine is then seen walking through the jungle, towards the well, with Cory and Thalia. KATHERINE: So, I’m assuming David is coming after me, right? THALIA: Yeah, it’s no secret. KATHERINE: Alright, well I think David should go, honestly. This is the last chance before the merge to take out a strong player. CORY: Good point. KATHERINE: So, would you guys vote with me? THALIA: We’ll think about it. We want to consider all our options. Two monkeys are seen swinging through the trees. Meanwhile, David and Logan are sitting in the shelter when David hears something rustling in the bushes. He creeps over, curiosity taking hold of him, when suddenly, a wild chicken runs out from the foliage. DAVID: Logan, grab the hawaiian sling, we are so catching this thing. LOGAN: On it. David and Logan follow the chicken, carefully. David has the spear posed carefully, ready to strike. Soon, the chicken takes off running, and the two friends sprint in pursuit. They run over hills, rivers, and flat areas of land. Soon enough, the chicken stopped, and David grinned eagerly. Creeping forward slowly, he raises the spear, and… ALEC: What the fuck? David looks up, and his jaw drops. Logan looks confused. DAVID: Um. This is awkward. Did we cross the island? LOGAN: I think so… ALEC: Well, let’s not waste this opportunity. What’s going on with your tribe right now? DAVID: It’s Katherine tonight. LOGAN: As long as Cory and Thalia are telling the truth. ALEC: Fair enough. So, going into the merge… LOGAN: Are we going to get picked off? ALEC: No… Lynette and Lee have been playing the entire tribe, and we want it to blow up in their faces. DAVID: Your whole tribe? ALEC: Just Alex and I. DAVID: Well, the four of us could definitely work together at the merge. But four isn’t a majority. ALEC: Before we talk anymore, I’m gonna run and get Alex. I’ll be right back. After a moment, Alec returns with Alex. ALEX: So it’s the four of us at the merge, huh? DAVID: Looks like it. But we need at least 5 to stay safe. LOGAN: Cory and Thalia? ALEC: But do you trust that they won’t flip? I know Cory - he has a lot of relationships in this game, and I don’t think he’d stay 100% to Pompano. Plus, those two are a power duo. ALEX: Fair point. ALEC: Alright… David, how willingly would you work with Katherine? DAVID: Oh god. ALEC: If we get Katherine as a 5th, she could possibly pull in Lynette as a 6th. Those two are best friends? ALEX: I don’t think Lynette would turn on Amago. ALEC: She might if she’s in danger. We need to pull something big in the first vote, and make her nervous… and then we can get her on our side. DAVID: So we’re pulling in Kathy as a vote and getting rid of… either Cory or Thalia. ALEC: And Cory’s the smarter choice. Thalia wouldn’t know as many people. DAVID: Alright, let me get Katherine, then. David returns after about ten minutes, Katherine with him. KATHERINE: Alright, someone explain. ALEC: Going into the merge, we want to shake this game up. So, the five of us band together for a final five, and tonight, you guys blindside Cory. Then, at the merge, we pull something big… and that way, we can potentially pull in more numbers, and run this game. KATHERINE: Damn. This changes things. I’m in. DAVID: Yes, yes it does. But Katherine, are you seriously on board? KATHERINE: Yeah, I’m dedicated to this. But we’ll need an alliance name. We could do, like, “Katherine’s Saviors”, since you guys are pretty much saving me tonight. ALEC: Or we could do… something classic, like the “Straw Hat Pirates”. DAVID: Yes, I love it! ALEX: I’m good with that. LOGAN: Same. DAVID: Alright, well, it looks like things are definitely going to heat up at the merge. And tonight should be interesting… ALEC: Yes, yes indeed. We should probably split up now, but I’ll see you guys tomorrow. KATHERINE: Bye guys! Katherine, Logan, and David head back to camp, all smiling. At camp, Cory and Thalia are sitting in the shelter together. CORY: Nervous at all for tonight? THALIA: A little bit… but we’ve been with David since the beginning, and he hates Katherine. We shouldn’t be worried. CORY: I’m a little bit worried, but you’re right, we should be safe. THALIA: I just hope we don’t jinx it… With that, the sun sets, and the five Pompano members head off to tribal council. Tribal Council RYAN: Welcome back to tribal council… tonight, one of you will become the 5th person voted out of this game, and only four will remain on the Pompano tribe. Let’s get to it… David, how big a factor is loyalty in tonight’s vote? DAVID: I’m voting based on who I think will stay loyal at the merge. RYAN: Thalia… going into the merge, Pompano will be in the minority. Do you think a pagonging is in store for this tribe? THALIA: Surely someone from Amago is on the outs, and they’ll see that it’s smarter to stick with us. When you watch Survivor, everyone’s like “omg I hope they flip, don’t they see that they’ll get 5th if they don’t?”. So yeah, I’m just hoping the people over there are smart. RYAN: Alright, let’s get to the vote. Cory, you’re up first. Cory holds up a vote for Katherine. “This is just based off the future. If we go into merge with you, Pompano has no chance. So, basically, you being voted out tonight will be the only time you have ever helped this tribe.” David walks in, writes his vote quickly, and stuffs the paper into the urn. Katherine folds her vote carefully and places it into the urn. She blows a kiss at the camera. Logan quietly uncaps the pen and begins to write down some name. Thalia uncaps the pen, frowns, and writes down a name. RYAN: Let’s get to it… RYAN: Please bring me your torch. Cory, the tribe has spoken. Ryan snuffs Cory’s torch, and Cory furrows his brow, looking miserable. RYAN: Time for you to go. Cory walks over to the top of the stairs, and then turns around. He locks eyes with Thalia, and the two share a moment of connection. CORY: Flip. With that, he heads down the stairs, and fades into the darkness. Thalia’s jaw is still wide open. RYAN: By the looks of it, that was a shocking blindside and a shift in the power on this tribe. However, going into the merge, everything will change. This vote may or may not have huge repercussions… I guess we’ll find out. Head back to camp - g’night. The four remaining tribe-members grab their torches, and head out. Thalia is seen shaking her head. Remaining Trivia